Angle of death my first Oneshot
by Malikkai
Summary: just read it. I typed it in a spontaneous bout angst and anger


_He chuckled darkly at the helpless boy chained to the wall behind bars roaring like a mad man as across the room a few of the guys were having fun with his lady friend.the boy seeing what they were doing to his girlfriend called out in rage "CAGALLI! NO!STOP!CAGALLI!"this turture continued for days untill the girl was completely and utterly broken she was nothing no,no will at al, the once vibrant yung teen was a soulless shell with no sense of self or purpose._

_A dark figure stood over the boy with blonde hair with silver streaks all through his hair whch gave it a metalic look the yung boy no older than ten snarled at the being that hoverd over him he tensed his and sprung like an animal opun it's prey unfortunately he was beaten severly while being held _

_to the wall in chains so was to weak to perform any damage he was backhanded into the wall he heard the dark figure say something before he was jerked up by the thugs who raped Cagalli he struggled against thier gripp but it was futile he looked up prepared for another beating but his eye's widened in horror at what he saw befor him,there in front of him the dark figure finaly removed his black cloak to reveal a paled face man with insanity in his eye's he placed a blade to Cagalli's throat then spoke in a sinister tone"you'r life will be filled with pain and dispair ...now SUFFER!" with that said he savagely jerked the blade across her throat effectively severing her head from her shoulders time seemed to slow down for the boy as he saw the only person he ever loved head fall to the floor and her body gush blood like a fountain of death and when her head hit the floor all went silent and then_

_...hell broke loose._

_Blood.that was all one could see for miles,bodies and entrails decorated the forest as five men ran for thier lives as if being hunted down by somthing_

_the largest of the men who asumed the role as leader of the group spoke up as they finaly came to a clearing"that should be far enough theres no way _

_that thing could travel 20 miles that fast we'll take a break and then leave at da-"he was cut off as suddenly a thin line of blood apeard verticaly opun his face the man reached up and touched the line wiping some of the blood off befor he looked at his comrads and abruptly splitting in half with blood and entrails sloshing all about the now dead corpse the men were silent for a second untill a blur shot past them and snached up one man dragging the screaming man up a tree past the leaves to place where none of the men knew or wanted to know there was three now left the clearing was deafly silent the three men completely frozen in fear looked about anxiously waiting for who would crack first and make a break for it, they all jumped when they heard the blood curdling scream of the other man and then a sickening sound of what others would call a slaughter house then every thing went silent even the wild life was totally quiet as if senseing the monster that was within these woods..._**"PLOOP!"**_ the head of the other man hit the ground infront of thier feet and finaly somone cracked "thats it! im getting the hell out of here!" and with that he charged past the other two in an atempt to leave the clearing only as soon as he reached the edge he was suddenly slamed into a nearby tree the two trieing to get a good look at the thing only saw two very prominent features 1;two deep and brightly glowing blood red eye's and the face of a child with three wisker like marks on his face, at first they were about to asume it was just some kid that thought was theroughly cut to pices,burnt in the flames of hell and shited on as the child plunged his small hand through the other mans chest and procced to ripp his spinal collume from his body.And so following the other mans advice they ran like hell._

_Now lets call these two men (dumbass no.1) and (dumbass no.2)._

_With dumbass no.1_

_he ran as fast as he could ducking and dogeing between the trees and bushes untill he came to a clearing but..there was somthing about this place that_

_was really wierd he brushed it off as paranoia and adrenaline he walked around for few seconds before deciding to keep on moving,he took one step and _

_"__**Crunch!" **__looking down what the man saw shocked him, under his foot was the brain and fully attached spinal collum of his foolish friend and thats when he realized his grave mistake and just as he was about to run the sickening sound of flesh getting pierced rang through the clearing the man A.K.A (dumbass no.1)looked down in shock at the arm protoding from his stomach following the arm up to meet the murderous hate filled eye's of a child wearing a Orange jumpsuit with silverish-blonde hair and a pair of crimson eye's that glowed demonicly the child suddenly grinned and before_

_he could react the boy savagely ripped his hand out his stomach clenching in his hand the mans intestine his mind fialy catching up the man let out a horror filled scream as his insides began to pour out from his torn open gut however he soon forgot about his pain when the demonic child began to speak"how does it feel?can you feel you'r life drifting away?can you feel you'r self becoming nothing a but a soulless shell?"befor the man could _

_respond the boy plunged his hand into his chest and wrapped his hand around the now spasaming man "this is how I felt as I watched you rape her_

_my heart ripped from me..lets see how you like it!" and with that he yanked the organ out and showed it to the man and then befor the mans already dead eye's he crushed the heart in his hand snarling he spoke again "Now for the other one...I think I have somthing speacial for him" he said all the while smiling sinisterly._

_With the last dumbass or (dumbass no.2)_

_He did it! he had gotten out of the forest and away from the demon boy who wanted revenge, right now at this moment he was enjoying the sight of the sea as he was taking a boat to kirigakure at least untill things blew over and he knew for sure the monster was no longer after him it was most _

_definately a time to celebrate there was absalutely no way the boy could get him now he was in the middle of the sea 'whats he gonna do grow wings and fly?' a huge shadow passed over him ,looking up he found nothing there "must've been a bird" he said and started walking to his cabin feeling slightly unerved that the shadow looked strangely human having to pass the deck to get to his quarters he walked only to freeze in horrorific realization everyone all of them just disapeard rushing through the boat checking every where he couldn't find a trace that anyone had been here at all,he jumped when he heard a loud "__**CLANK!"**__ it was coming fom the kitchen walking slowly feeling more and more dread curl up within his stomach he opun the door where he heard it again "__**CLANK!"**__ he twiched fearfully from the noise then composeing himself...He kicked in the door_

_and franticly looked around only to find a small cat hitting one of the pots thats hug from the pins on the wall 'look at me...getting all freaked out over a cat' he moved to pick the cat up the animal ran away back up to the deck "hey! come bach here you!" he said giving chase to the anmal_

_once getting to deck following the cat notice the cat stop slighty at the right side he bent down picking up the cat and noticed a pice of paper _

_on sticking out its collar "whats this?" he said pulling the paper out only to find a folded peice of paper unfolding it he bagan to read_

_**With cresent wings of metalic luster **_

_**I cast myself opun the cluster **_

_**rage has filled me **_

_**hate has consumed me **_

_**takin from me my humanity**_

_**my soul burns to fullfill one goal**_

_**to piece back together my shatterd soul**_

_**Curage...**_

_**Hope...**_

_**Love...**_

_**I seek to restore these to the pepeople**_

_**Fighting for my place amongst the others **_

_**I am a Abomanation these are what I have become ...or what I am part of...**_

_**Ningen...**_

_**Youkai...**_

_**and Tenshi...**_

_**I will not lie my reasons are not all selfless **_

_**I seek to lay to rest vengefull wrath **_

_**you reading this message now understand that you have created**_

_**I am HANYOUTEN the angel of death...and your time has come**_

_"what the hell is this?!" he said in exasperation he was given his answer when a shadow was cast over looking up the last thing the man saw _

_was a beatifull angelic child whose eye's seemed to be voids of infinity on his back were silver wings that seemed to be a given gift from the moon goddess herself an extremely long sword was in his hand the made a stroke with the magnificent blade his movents looking as if they were an sacred dance and with that his head flew off cleanly and blood guysired from the stump and rained blood opun the boy who still with blood_

_drenching him managed to look completely immaculate and with a powerfull swing of his wings he took off toward his home and faded into the night._

**-**

I had really bad day so just jumped on the computer typed the first that came to my head hoped you liked it I doubt I will make this into a story but If any would like to they can use any all aspects of this FF as long as they give credit where credit is due.

any way bye now its summer time and with the trouble of my sophmore year over with I plan to either hibernate, get a summer job or party till I drop and of course ocassionaly


End file.
